Harry Potter: Spawn of Akatosh
by SpartanNumber029
Summary: So, I died...I think. Now, I'm brought to a new world with awesome powers, all thanks to Akatosh. So, thanks, grandpa! SI!Harry, also has a single ability from Naruto (Read to find out which one). I don't own any rights to Harry Potter, Elder Scrolls, or Naruto.


"Ugh...let me sleep…" I groan out, rolling over on the...ground? That notion wakes me up a bit.

"...the heck am I on the ground for?" I try to open my eyes a bit, only to be blinded by how bright it is. Needless to say, I keep my eyes closed.

"Wake up, my dear grandson." A voice says calmly, rousing me from my sleep a little more.

"If you're looking for Travis, he went back home last night." I manage to not mumble to the voice. Wait…

I jump to my feet...well, more like I scramble to my feet - I'm not physically able to jump from my back to my feet; I'm not freakin' Jackie Chan. "Who are you, and how did you get in...my…" Oooh crap, it's a white void that I'm standing in.

"...either I'm dead, or I'm being summoned somewhere else, aren't I?" I ask, almost rhetorically, looking for the source of the male's voice, which I then hear chuckle from behind me. Turning, I finally see what he looks like. What I see should be freaking me out, but I'm surprisingly calm. What do I see?

A bipedal Dragon, that's glowing a golden yellow.

"Very good; it's nice to see that the internet can desensitize people so much that they aren't phased by life-changing occurrences. I'm curious as to where you think you might be going; would you please enlighten me?"

"Uh...sure...um, first, you're Akatosh, from Elder Scrolls, correct?" He nods. "Alright, so, if you're involved, I believe that at least one of the games are a part of this place I'm going, probably either Morrowind, Oblivion, or Skyrim, but my guess is Skyrim."

"Oh? And why is that?"

I give him a 'really?' look. "You called me 'grandson', and if I remember correctly, the only children you had, whether mortal or not, were dragons; ergo, Skyrim."

He chuckled once more. "Indeed, Dragons and Skyrim are a part of it...tell me, what is your favorite ability you could level up in Skyrim?"

I pause for a moment. He wasn't...no, he wouldn't...would he? "Truthfully, I always tried to play towards a Melee Mage - you know, use ranged Destruction spells while making no sound due to Illusion's tree and Sneaking, all while moving towards melee range wielding Mage Armor in Enchanted clothes and either a Conjured sword/Healing spell combo or just my fists...with the occasional spell tossed in. That's not going into the Thu'um, either."

He nods. "And in general, what is your favorite ability you've seen in any media?"

He totally was! "Naruto's Henge would have to be it - he could literally become anything he wanted, yet still be himself, almost like a controllable Wabbajack, if that makes any sense."

"It does, though I would not have considered it as such. In any case, on to your reason for being here. You, my dear grandson, are to be reborn into a new world, where Lady Magic wishes to be freed for all to use. I will tell you this: your birth-parents in this world are not your real parents - My fellow Divines and I took you away from your True Mother, who was from Nirn. Her name is Ko'ravi, and she is a Khajiit. Your True Father...after defeating your mother in combat for the first time, he...well, he created you. He later fell to your mother's blade...you see, your Father was Alduin, and your Mother is the Last Dragonborn."

I blinked in surprise. "So, let me see if I get this right. My mother is a Dragonborn Khajiit, and my father is Alduin the Worldeater, a Dragon. What the heck am I going to be?"

"You shall be a Human, with near limitless reserves of Magic at your disposal without the need for a focus, as some need to perform magic, with the extra ability to also change your form at will to any other living creature, including the use of any special abilities that they may have."

"Yes! I knew it! I was hoping that would happen!" I exlaimed. "Where are you dropping me off in the timeline, and where?"

Akatosh tilted his head to the side. "Little Whinging, 1987."

"Okay...wait, w-"

HP:SoA HP:SoA HP:SoA HP:SoA HP:SoA HP:SoA HP:SoA HP:SoA

"-hat?!" I quickly sit upright, accidentally bashing my forehead on the ceiling that's right above me. "Ouch! What the…" My voice! I'm a freakin' Soprano!

Suddenly, the walls and ceiling starts shaking, with a sound like a charging rhino bashing them around, and it's getting closer and closer, when suddenly a doorway appears, it's door thrown open and I'm grabbed by a foot and yanked out by the fattest man I've ever seen. Before I can get my bearings, he's already hit me in my chest, and I swear I feel something break, and now it's really hard to catch my breath. Oh, and the fat man is yelling at me for being an 'ungrateful freak' and that I'm 'lucky to be fed and have a roof over my head'.

Even with as much pain as I'm in right now, I'm not going to take any kind of abuse laying down. So, as he's swinging me back and forth in front of him, I rear back and, as hard as I can, punch him in the junk. He lets out a pathetic, high pitched keening whine, and keels over.

To cradle himself in his agony, though, he drops me, making my chest hurt even more from the abrupt movement. Now I know something bad happened in there.

To make matters worse, another wall trembling stampede begins, and a kid that's fatter than he is tall comes tromping down the stairs. The instant he sees me, his piggy little eyes widen, and he pulls back a fist to hit me, so I pull the Daily Double, and kick him in his junk before he hits me. He even makes the same keening whine the fat man did.

Now, I know I've got to get out of here, so, I unlock the front door, and step outside. Seeing the cookie cutter houses, I blink. Freaks, indeed.

Thinking about that, I happen to see the address of the house I just vacated. No. No freakin' way. Number 4 Privet Drive.

I'm Harry Freaking Potter.


End file.
